zapytaj_beczkefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
JUTUBERZY DALI PUPY - Zapytaj Beczkę 121
Prowadzi autor kabaretu, Krzysztof Gonciarz. Opis odcinka Krzysztof rozprawia się z problemami Internetu i świata. Jednogłośna Opinia (pominięta) Pytania *Krzysiu, czy wytłumaczysz nam w prosty sposób sens istnienia? - Pan Nalesnik *Twoje filmiki są coraz słabsze... kurwa. Zajmij się przerzucaniem gnoju ty ZDECHŁY PSIE!! Reklamujesz te swoje książeczki, mówiąc że to niby taka chamska reklama ale tak naprawdę mowisz tak zeby zakryć reklamę.﻿ - Luki209 *Gonciu skoro masz juz 120 odcinkow beczki za soba a razem z toba cebula, buractwo, chrzan, geszele geszele ke ke, brykiety brykiety, gonkers to juz w zasadzie niemusiusz nagrywac nic nowego tylko korzystac ze starych fragmentow filmow jak swinia. Tyle w temacie! *Według mnie ateistą po prostu do kościoła się nie chce chodzić (jak lenie )﻿ - MatsixD *Krzysiu, dlaczego ludzie majac zegarki na rekach sprawdzaja godzine na tych w telefonach? A tak wlasnie, ktora jest godzina?﻿ - yoyoyo69 *BŁAGAM! Nie zdzierżę więcej Q&A ! : <﻿ - IamDrHardCore *(Przysłowia beczki) To nie sztuka uciec! Kiedy w dupie sztuciec.﻿ - Piotr Zmarzlik *Jesteś introwertykiem czy ekstrawertykiem? - Łukasz Witkowski *Od Pana od mUzyki - w języku polskim akcent powinien być stawiany na przedostatnią sylabę. Nie lubię przyczyniać się do tych słabych internetowych kłótni, ale chce się pojawiać w programie Gonkersa. - Łukasz Wróbel *Krzysiu, co sądzisz o nastoletnich chłopcach, którzy nazywają siebie nawzajem homoseksualistami (jakby to miało negatywne znaczenie), aby poczuć się bardziej jak ,,samiec alfa"? - John ,,JoJo" Cena *Krzysiu co sądzisz o teorii wielu światów? Światy które są podobne do naszego i te które całkowicie się o naszego różnią. Może istniałby świat w którym byś był zabawny. - Pawciio952 *Krzysztofie, ostatnio jakoś nie widze sensu w większości żeczy które robie np chodzenie do szkoły uczenie sie zajmowanie się swoim hobby itp... w życiu też sensu nie widze za bardzo (kolejny smętny idiota w internecie...) wiem że pisanie takich żeczy w internecie to chybiony pomysł ale co złego może sie stać? Jednakże chciałbym zapytać skąd ty czerpałbyś energię do życia gdybyś nie działał na youtube? Penie nie odpowiesz na to pytanie ale może zauważy je ktoś inny... w każdym razie pozdrawiam i dłoń w górę pozostawiona! - Michał Szymborski *Krzysiu, mówiłeś w jednym odcinku, że chodziłeś na mat-fiza. Jak Ci poszła matura z fizyki? - Misu Kuleczka *Krzysiu, czy kiedykolwiek marzyłeś o tym, żeby zostać bobrem, wydrą lub innym zwierzęciem? - Erni411 *czy tylko mnie wkurwia strzelanie palcami? to brzmi jakby ktoś sobie kości łamał ;-;﻿ - Pinkamena Polska *KUPIŁEM WEBSHOWS CHCE BYC W ODCINKU (bez kitu z imiennym autografem ale nie teraz tylko pare lat temu ale chuj i tak #SwagKurwa) Krzysiu mam 19lat(a moj nick na yt to nie nick Ja bez kitu tak sie nazywam), jestem z pokolenia CTSG JJAYA Czy choćby pierwszego "zapytaj beczkę" (kowboje na marsie itp.) i stad moj komentarz, nie mam do Ciebie pytań ale wrzuć ten komentarz do filmiku bo z ziomkami staramy sie od lat trafić do jakiegoś odcinka i ten kto jest bardziej Gonciarzowy WYGRYWA. Pozdrufki - Sebastian Bach *Krzysiu w 65 odcinku: "staram się powoli odchodzić od rolling joke'ów w tym programie". DO SPOWIEDZI﻿ - Marshall *zastanawiam się czemu na 90% komentarzy pod Twoimi filmami są błędy ortograficzne... przecież nawet google podkreśla, kiedy coś jest nie tak z ortografią.... Czy młodzieży szkoda czasu na przeczytanie tego co piszą, zanim to wyślą w eter? Smutne :(﻿ - Yoga InStockholm *Nie rozumiem tego. Oglądam ZB od samego początku, ale program przestaje mnie bawić. Gdy widzę postać tego Gonchaka to mam ochotę wyłączyć yt. To ja dorastam, czy ty przestałeś być śmieszny? Gdzie są dolary? Gdzie Gimbus? Gdzie chamska reklama co 3 minuty? Gdzie jednogłośna opinia? Gdzie kurczak?﻿ - Konrad Rachanski *Drogi Krzysztofie! Gdy byłam jeszcze w 1 klasie gim. mówiłam sobie,, cześć" z moim kolegą, mogliśmy się nawet przytulić na przywitanie. Był on wtedy w 6 klasie. Od dwóch lat bo tyle jest on w gimnazjum nie wita się ze mną, dziwnie się na mnie patrzy, udaje że mnie nie zna. Jestem przekonana, że niczego złego mu nie zrobiłam więc nie ma o co być na mnie wkurzonym. Od dawna zastanawiam się o co mu chodzi, może ty wiesz?﻿ - jednorożec z krainy niebieskiej pomarańczy *Tak ja mam............................. I NIE SUBSKRYBUJĘ !!!!!!﻿ - Mateusz Hałuza *"ten mnie wyruchał, ten mnie wyruchał, a temu ciągnęłam " hue hue hue - mateusz mazur *Krzysztofie jak myślisz czy nie powinno powtórzyć się projektu w stylu "Grażyna Ż." jako, że po ostatniej aferze z obciągającymi labadziarami znów przelewa się przez internet fala nieskrępowanego hejtu i #MowyNienawiści ?﻿ - Dizel black * Ta cała samcza sztama wcale nie jest taka głupia. Można się na tym nieźle przejechać. Jestem w 2 klasie liceum (rocznik 98). Pierwszy raz organizuję sylwestra. Zaprosiłem znajomych, ale jeden z nich - Maślana - powiedział, że woli go spędzić samotnie z dziewczyną. Próbowałem go namówić na różne sposoby, tłumacząc, że i tak spędza z nią 365 dni w roku i że chociaż ten jeden dzień mogliby spędzić w gronie innych, zamiast się alienować (nikt z naszej paczki przyjaciół nie widział jej nigdy na oczy, krążą tylko plotki, że ruchają się codziennie). W końcu postanowiłem użyć radykalnych środków. Siedzimy na lekcji, wyciągam telefon, piszę do Gosi - jego dziewczyny. Grzecznie poprosiłem ją, żeby namówiła Maślanę, żeby przyszli na imprezkę :) Odwracam się do Maślany i jeszcze raz orientacyjnie pytam się, ile już się znają, żeby zamienić tą liczbę na godziny - w końcu MatFiz - i mieć kolejny argument w rękawie. Słyszę odpowiedź i nagle dostaję pięścią w twarz. Trochę nie ogarniam. Rozglądam się. Patrzę na twarz Maślany, a on na zaczyna na mnie wyrzucać i dodaje na koniec "i nie pisz do mojej dziewczyny!" Nie sądziłem, że coś takiego zdarzy mi się w liceum, gdzie de facto ludzie powinni już być dorośli. Napluli mi w twarz!﻿ *Gonciu co sądzisz o tej wojnie pomiędzy PCtowcami a konsolowcami? Bo według mnie osoby co prowadzą takie wojny piszą że konsola jest lepsza, PC Master race to po prostu zjeby emocjonalne które dostały PC za 6000 zł od rodziców i myślą, że są tacy pro. To tak jakby ludzie kłócili się, który chleb jest lepszy razowy czy biały...﻿ - AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA *Ostatnio widziałem na Facebooku jak jakiś dzieciak chciał wymienić książki do szkoły za skiny w CS:GO, przez te dzieci uważam, że internet powinien być dozwolony od 18 roku życia. Zresztą widzę to po sobie, bo mam 20 lat i używam internetu odkąd miałem 10 lat. Sądzę, że gdybym nie miał dostępu do internetu to byłbym normalny i moje życie nie polegałoby na tym co zobaczę na youtubie, steamie, czy reddicie. Co o tym sadzisz?﻿ - yung kio *Pokaż mój awatar w filmiku, niech stanie się on najpopularniejszy na polskim youtube.﻿ - Maczumpa *Krzyszuniuniuniu mój drogi... co sądzisz o Isamuxpomp'ie?﻿ - Vebi Satelite *Kolędy Beczki: Las Christmas I gave you my sub Where's bumcfksz words again? I don't know where's that YouTube gay Christmaaaaas! Give us Webshows from Japan! Gonciarz likes a butter by the way - Wicher Airsoft *Fraszki Beczki: Warszawa Sosnowiec Stalowa Wola Pozdrawiam wszystkich Oprócz tych z Rzeszowa. - Resmittien *Fraszki Beczki: Pistu Pistu Chlastu chlastu Gonciu w kasku na obrasku - Urszula Dobrzańska *fraszki beczki gonciu gonciu choinka ubrana ulepisz z cebuli bałwana? - Błażej Szala *Fraszki beczki Wchodzę do szafy jest tu ciasno. Mam 2 żyrafy i wcieram w nie masło.﻿ - DlaczegoKrzysiu?! *Ja nie rozumiem dlaczego zdecydowana wiekszosc facetow tak sie jara angelina jolie KURWA co kogo pytam to sie podnieca na jej widok a ja nie widze w niej nic niezwyklego, jak dla mnie jest co najmiej przeciętna czy ja jestem jakiś pierdolniety? - Makronne Fraszki Beczki *Warszawa Sosnowiec Stalowa Wola Pozdrawiam wszystkich Oprócz tych z Rzeszowa. - Resmittien *Pistu Pistu Chlastu chlastu Gonciu w kasku na obrasku - Urszula Dobrzańska *gonciu gonciu choinka ubrana ulepisz z cebuli bałwana? - Błażej Szala *Wchodzę do szafy jest tu ciasno. Mam 2 żyrafy i wcieram w nie masło.﻿ - DlaczegoKrzysiu?! Podkład muzyczny *Otis McDonald - Fingers *John Deley and the 41 Players - Watercolors *Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris *Mark Snow - The X Files *Dizzee Rascal & Armand van Helden - Bonkers (Gonkers) *Topher Mohr and Alex Elena - Fortaleza *Silent Partner - Game Show *JR Tundra - Bar Crawl *Green Orbs - Mr. Turtle (Występ Gonchaka) *John Deley - In the Quarter *John Deley - Bumper Tag *Ludwig van Beethoven - IX Symfonia (Oda do radości) ("Jesteś zwycięzcą!") *Silent Partner - Chances *Otis McDonald - Ever Felt Pt. 2 *Silent Partner - What It Is *Otis McDonald - Behind Closed Doors *Silent Partner - Carmel Shades *Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Marsz Turecki (Fraszki Beczki) Ciekawostki *Na początku odcinka Krzysztof śpiewa fragment utworu Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. *Gonchak po raz pierwszy publicznie się zdenerwował w swoim Q&A, gdy się bronił przed widzami, którzy zarzucili mu, że się sprzedał. Zaczął rzucać bluzgami. Okazało się, że ten film montował Gimbus i mimo próśb Gonchaka o wycięcie tego wybuchu, specjalnie zostawił ten fragment, by zniszczyć YouTube'ową karierę Gonchaka. *Przy okazji wywodu Krzysia w związku z aferą, która wywiązała się wokół dwóch dziewczyn, został pokazany fragment filmu Urodziny, Polityka, Pedofile, Nastolatki dupodajki - Z DUPY #50 oraz 98. odcinka Zapytaj Beczkę (prowadzonego przez Miecia Mietczyńskiego). Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem Kategoria:Odcinki z Gonchakiem